vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Spyro
|-|Classic= |-|Legend= |-|Dark Spyro= Summary Spyro the Dragon (スパイロ Supairo in Japanese) is a young purple dragon and the main protagonist and titular character of the Spyro the Dragon ''and The Legend of Spyro series''. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, 9-A with powerups and weapons | 5-A Name: Spyro Origin: Spyro the Dragon Gender: Male Age: In his teens Classification: Artisan Dragon | Rare Purple Dragon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength and Durability, Peak Human Speed and Lifting Strength, Elemental Breaths (Of the Fire, Lightning, Ice and Water varieties), Chi Manipulation, Plasma Breath (Only in Ripto's Arena), Magic, Limited Flight, True Flight and Invincibility with powerups, Can swim underwater | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Proficient in melee combat, Flight, Elemental Breaths (Of the Fire, Lightning, Ice and Earth varieties), Time Manipulation (In the form of slowing time), Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Can encase himself inside a time crystal Attack Potency: Wall level (Can shatter crabs, walls and rocks. Can damage Moneybags, who took a fall with no notable damage), Small Building level with powerups or weapons (With the Super-Flame Breath, he can destroy the large Earthshapers. Matched and defeated Ripto, who can easily dispatch Gulp and Crush. Thanks to several weapons he was also able to defeat the Sorceress) | Large Planet level (Defeated Malefor alongside Cynder, countered and reversed the power of The Destroyer, which was destroying the planet and creating a new one. Was able to pull the shattered pieces of the planet back together) Speed: Peak Human (Able to follow and reach Gnasty Gnorc), higher with the Super-Charge | Superhuman with Massively Hypersonic+ reactions and combat speed (Dodged true lightning in the final battle against Malefor inside stormy clouds) Lifting Strength: Peak Human | Superhuman Striking Strength: Wall Class | Large Planet Class Durability: Small Building level (Can take hits from enemies and bosses) | Large Planet level (Took hits from Malefor, a purple dragon with the same power and potential as Spyro) Stamina: High (Can chase the Thieves for extended periods of time with no signs of fatigue) | High Range: Standard melee range. Tens of meters with breaths. | Standard melee range. Tens of meters with breaths. Planetary with his Fury Wave. Standard Equipment: None notable, although he used several weapons against the Sorceress. | None notable Intelligence: Average | Extremely intelligent (He was able to understand Volteer's fast intellect and wide use of vocabulary) Weaknesses: Spyro is extremely curious, cocky and arrogant. | If he uses all of his powers and abilities, then it will take some time for Spyro to recover all of them. Key: Classic | Legend Note: This profile covers Spyro from the Classic and The Legend of Spyro timelines. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Dragons Category:Teenagers Category:Spyro the Dragon Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Ice Users Category:Water Users Category:Chi Users Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Game Characters Category:Insomniac Games Category:Activision Category:Earth Users Category:Time Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Plasma Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 5 Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Protagonists